dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Joon Gi
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Joon Gi *'Nombre:' 이준기 / Lee Joon Gi (Lee Jun Ki) *'Nombre japonés:' イ・ジュンギ / I Jun Gi *'Nombre chino:' 李準基 / Li Zhun Ji *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 66 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Biografía Lee Joon Gi primero debutó en el cine, en la película The Hotel Venus (Producción Japonesa). Su primera aparición en un drama fue en Star's Echo, un mini drama de dos capítulos transmitido por la televisora MBC y Fuji TV en el 2004. Después él hizo aparición en Nonstop 4 , Drama City: What Should I Do? y la película Flying Boys. En el 2005, obtuvo su primer mayor papel de actuación y fue en la película The King and the Clown. En ésta interpretó el papel de el bufón Gong Gil, y muestra sus grandes habilidades de actuación, que lo impulsaron al estrellato y popularidad por toda Asia, y además recibió muchos premios. Su siguiente papel fue como el personaje secundario, Seo Jung Woo, en el drama My Girl. En este drama cambió radicalmente la imagen de su papel como Gong Gil, de su anterior película, The King and the Clown. Debido a este drama, la popularidad de Lee Joon Gi aumentó considerablemente, no solo en Corea sino en toda Asia y fuera también. También hizo otros estupendos dramas y películas como fueron Virgin Snow, May 18 / Splendid Holiday, Time Between Dog And Wolf y su muy popular y exitoso drama Iljimae, en el 2008. La reputación de Joon Gi en la industria fílmica asiática es aun más sorprendente, porque él se vuelve aún más popular en cada drama y película que él hace. Algunos inesperados eventos han ocurrido al actor Lee Joon Gi en el 2009. Lanzo a la venta el álbum digital con el músico Kim Hyang Suk. El álbum incluye 5 canciones que se publicaron en el 2009. En correspondencia al Fan meeting Episode I: Fan Meeting realizado el 21 de Mayo del 2006, el Fan meeting Episode II: Mask fue el 18 de Abril del 2009, donde después de recién abiertas las taquillas para la venta de boletos se vendieron aprox. 4,000 en tan solo dos minutos. Dramas *Flower of Evil (tvN, 2020) *Hotel del Luna (tvN, 2019) Aparición Especial *Secret Queen Makers (Naver TV, 2018) *Lawless Lawyer (tvN, 2018) *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) *7 First Kisses (Naver TV, 2016-2017) *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) cameo *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *The Joseon Shooter (KBS2, 2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Hero (MBC,2009) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Time Between Dog And Wolf (MBC, 2007) *101st Proposal (SBS, 2006) / Cameo ep1 *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *What Should I Do (KBS, 2004) *Star's Echo (MBC/Fuji TV, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) cameo Temas para Dramas *One Day tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) Programas de TV *Knowing Bros, Episodio 150 (jTBC, 2018.10.20) con IU *Running Man, Episodio 314 (SBS, 2016) junto con Kang Ha Neul y Hong Jong Hyun *Lee Joon Gi's JG Style (Mnet Japan, 2012) *JG World (2013) Películas *Resident Evil 6: The Final Chapter (2017) *Never Said Goodbye (2016) *Virgin Snow (2007) *May 18 (2007) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *The King and the Clown (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) Anuncios *'2019:' Derma Penegreen *VOV *McDonald (Shake Shake Fries) *Pepsi *Longliqi Shampoo *Spris *Samsung Anycall Fx (series) *Samsung Anycall *Everlast *Giordano *Vonin *Pomegranate * Lacvert Cosmetics *I-Audio *KFC Go-go *Su An Su *Kleenex *Chungkang College of Cultural Industries *So-Basic Videos Musicales *Kim So Ri - Pinky Finger (2009) *Decathlon (MV como coopertacion en las olimpiadas de Beijing el 2008 con los EEG Stars) *Lee Hyo Ri - Anystar (2006) *Lee Soo Young - Grace I, Grace II, Secret (Trilogia) (2006) *Clazziquai - Sweety (2004) *Kang Sung Hoon - Precious Story (2004) *Eun Ji Won - Drunk in Melody (2004) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *Sori - Pinky Finger (Lee Joon Gi Ver.) (19-Febrero-2009) *Poppin Hyu Jun - Fly High (feat. Lee Joon Gi, Seo In Young) (08-Mayo-2007) *Lee Hyo Ri - Anystar (feat. Lee Joon Gi) (26-Diciembre-2006) Premios Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonés, Chino mandarín e Inglés. *'Debut: '''2001 en "So Basic" como modelo de ropa. *'Educación': Universidad de Artes de Seúl como Actor *'Religión': Catolicismo (nombre de bautismo: Peter) *Practicó artes marciales: Tae Kwon Do 3er grado, Hapkido 1er grado y Taekkyeon 1er grado. *Joon Gi donó 20 millones de wons a las familias pobres en el festival de mediados de otoño del 2006. Y 70 millones de wons al centro de la juventud en Corea en el 2006. *'Disputa con Mentor Entertainment': En Septiembre de 2008 tuvo una disputa con su anterior agencia Mentor Entertainment. La agencia le denunció por 1.5 billones de wons por "violar supuestamente su contrato y no mostrar ningún remordimiento por ello". Mentor Entertainment ganó el caso sin embargo la disputa fue resuelta más tarde y el pleito se canceló. Lee consintió en mantener su lealtad a la agencia y ha consentido en revelar el conflicto entre él y su agente hablando sobre su firma el año anterior. Después de que Lee y Mentor Entertainment resolvieran sus malentendidos, todas las malas conductas hechas fueron anuladas y ellos acordaron en guardar la relación. Sin embargo, Mentor entertainment no retiraría su pleito contra el manager anterior de Lee, Sr. Kim, que fue culpado por el malentendido. Un portavoz de Mentor Entertainment dijo: "El conflicto declarado entre nosotros y Lee Joon Gi se ha resuelto completamente, pero el pleito para el Sr. Kim por timo con su trabajo todavía sigue". En respuesta a esto Lee dijo: "Siento oír la preocupación de los fans, y espero que todo vaya bien y me gustaría agradecer a los fans con toda sinceridad por su gran apoyo." *'Servicio militar:''' El 3 de Mayo del 2010 comenzó su servicio militar finalizandolo el 16 de febrero del 2012. *Se encontraba en la misma base que Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan , Kim Ji Suk y Park Hyo Shin. *El actor Lee Joon Gi y el cantante Park Hyo Shin, ambos participaron en la gira de conciertos “Korean National Military Symphony” . Este tour está dedicado a la “conmemoración de los héroes desconocidos” de la Guerra de Corea, y los dos viajaron a los Estados Unidos el 19 de Septiembre 2011. *El día 10 de Junio de 2015 sufrió un accidente mientra grababa una escena de acción para el drama Scholar Who Walks the Night, junto con su compañera en el drama Lee Yoo Bi, tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital, donde le practicaron una cirugía de emergencia en la nariz, debido a la fractura del hueso nasal. El rodaje del drama y su agenda tuvieron que ser cancelados por una semana. 1 *Realizó su debut en Hollywood con la película Resident Evil 6. *El 04 de abril del 2017 su agencia confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con la actriz Jun Hye Bin desde inicios del 2016. Ambos se conocieron en el 2013 cuando trabajaron juntos en el drama The Joseon Shooter. * El 25 de agosto del 2017 fue reportado que Jun Hye Bin y Lee Joon Gi han decidido poner fin a su relación debido a sus horarios muy ocupados. Sin embargo, seguirán apoyándose mutuamente como colegas. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Lee JunKi CyWorld *Lee JunKi Global Family *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter *Weibo *V LIVE Galería Lee Jun Ki.jpg Lee Jun Ki2.jpg Lee Jun Ki3.jpg Lee Jun Ki4.jpg Lee Jun Ki5.jpg Lee Jun Ki6.jpg Lee Jun Ki7.jpg Lee Jun Ki8.jpg Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2006 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2010